gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hiram Berry
Hiram Berry is one of Rachel's fathers, along with his husband LeRoy. His name is first revealed in the book Glee: The Beginning, ''and his first appearance was in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. He is portrayed by actor Jeff Goldblum. Biography He and LeRoy screened potential surrogates based on IQ and beauty, finally choosing Shelby Corcoran, then mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster to create a child (as described by Rachel). He and LeRoy both spoiled their daughter with whatever lessons she asked for. S1= Pilot Hiram is mentioned by Rachel and is seen in photographs inside her locker. Wheels He is once again mentioned by Rachel. Mattress He is mentioned along with his partner by Rachel. The Power of Madonna He is mentioned when Jesse wants to "do it" with Rachel. Rachel agrees to do it on the day that her dads are at the opera. Dream On It is revealed that he and LeRoy won't let Shelby see Rachel until she is 18. Theatricality Neither he nor LeRoy can sow, so the Lady Gaga dress Rachel wears had the dolls and bears stapled on. Earlier, after Rachel informed both him and Hiram that she found out the truth about Shelby, they moved the therapist to the guest bedroom. Also, one of them used to come and give Rachel water whenever she was sad. |-| S3= Heart He and LeRoy Berry make their first official appearance in Heart. They find out about their daughter's engagement, and host a family dinner with the Hudson-Hummels in the hopes that Rachel will rethink marriage while pretending to be supportive. They also sing ''You're the Top ''with Rachel. On My Way Hiram and LeRoy are in the audience to support Rachel as the New Directions compete at Regionals. They both appear very proud and tearful at their daughter's performance. They are very ecstatic when the New Directions take home first place. Hiram, LeRoy, Burt, and Carole try to decide how to deal with the imminent wedding plans of Rachel and Finn since none of them really approve of their marriage at such a young age. Hiram suggests that when the Justice of the Peace asks if there are any objections, they will all say "We do" with feeling. He suggests that Burt should run interference with Finn, Carole can distract the JP with her feminine wiles, and Hiram and LeRoy will drive Rachel straight to Broadway. As the event draws near, Hiram says his new plan is to fake an epileptic seizure. Choke Finn tells Joe that Hiram and LeRoy are trying to build Rachel up again after her NYADA audition by doing something called "Sitting Shiva." Goodbye Although unseen, it's certain both he and LeRoy were at the graduation ceremony to cheer on Rachel. Later on, Rachel mentions that both of her parents were acting quiet when she talked about the wedding. The real reason behind their silence was because they had already arranged with Finn to meet Rachel in New York which she did not know about. |-| S4= The New Rachel Rachel mentions that while she loves New York, she misses both Hiram and LeRoy. Glee, Actually Once again, remaining unseen, Rachel mentions that she misses spending Christmas with her two dads as she converses with Kurt in their apartment. |-| S5= Frenemies Santana briefly mentions he and LeRoy saying that she is just as good as Rachel, even with all her singing and dancing lessons and her gay Broadway dads. |-| S6= Loser Like Me Hiram was mentioned by LeRoy to Rachel that they are getting a divorce. Relationships LeRoy Berry The details about how and why LeRoy and Hiram met and fell in love, are revealed in Heart. They met while performing in a play together. According to Rachel, their relationship is one of true love, and that she is the result of it. The two appear to be very different from one another, but they have both proven to be loving and supportive parents to Rachel, aiding her in her ambitions to become a star. Songs Duets Season Three: YoureTheTop!!.jpg|You're the Top (LeRoy) ''(Heart)|link=You're the Top Unreleased Songs Season Three: *'Chapel of Love by Dixie Cups.'' (Heart) (LeRoy) Appearances Trivia *Hiram wanted to fake an epileptic seizure during Finn and Rachel's wedding to stop them from getting married, even though he is not epileptic. *As shown in Heart, he can play piano. *In On My Way, Hiram stated that he doesn't drive. *According to the original Pilot script, Hiram's name was originally Joe. *Hiram G. Berry was an American general during the civil war. However, it is unknown whether this had an influence on the naming of Hiram. *He is a Friends fan and his portrayer, Jeff Goldblum, guest starred on Friends in episode "The One with the Mugging" playing Leonard Hayes. Gallery HiramBerry-Heart.jpg Rachel and dads.jpg 550gleedads.jpeg Th juixwh.gif Rachels Dads Heart2.jpg Rachels Dads Heart1.jpg Tumblr mo2dwncsEz1rjq8hko1 500.png tumblr_m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo1_250.gif tumblr_m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo2_250.gif tumblr_m9e6nykCpg1qctfyqo5_250.gif tumblr_m982baqx5u1r16007o1_250.gif tumblr_m982baqx5u1r16007o2_250.gif tumblr_m982baqx5u1r16007o3_250.gif tumblr_m982baqx5u1r16007o4_250.gif tumblr_man0thsrIa1qztqiwo2_250.gif tumblr_man0thsrIa1qztqiwo4_250.gif tumblr_man0thsrIa1qztqiwo6_250.gif tumblr_man0thsrIa1qztqiwo7_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mwmktwvN231ra5gbxo8_250.gif Leroy-hiram001.gif Leroy-hiram002.gif Leroy-hiram003.gif Leroy-hiram004.gif Leroy-hiram005.gif Leroy-hiram006.gif Leroy-hiram007.gif Leroy-hiram008.gif Leroy-hiram009.gif Leroy-hiram010.gif Leroy-hiram011.gif Leroy-hiram012.gif Leroy-hiram013.gif Leroy-hiram014.gif Leroy-hiram015.gif Leroy-hiram016.gif Leroy-hiram017.gif Leroy-hiram018.gif Leroy-hiram019.gif Leroy-hiram020.gif Leroy-hiram021.gif Leroy-hiram022.gif Leroy-hiram023.gif Leroy-hiram024.gif Leroy-hiram025.gif Leroy-hiram026.gif Leroy-hiram027.gif Tumblr inline myhoeeHJPo1ru0sfp.gif tumblr_n70xijqWVK1qlsvh7o3_250.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Candidates for speedy deletion